Tears In Heaven
by PackPrincess
Summary: After Derek cheats on Stiles things take a dangerous turn between them. If Stiles survives will he be able to forgive the man he once loved or are somethings too broken to fix.
1. Chapter 1

_Stiles POV:_

"Stiles just drop it!" Derek said as he pushed passed me into my room, thankfully my dad was pulling a double shift at the station so he wouldn't be privy to our screaming match that had started back at Derek's loft. "Drop it? Drop it?" I yell back, doing everything I can not to let the tears that I could feel beginning to well in my eyes flow freely. "My boyfriend sleeps with someone else, a female someone else, and I should just drop it? Sorry Derek maybe you don't care enough about our relationship to be monogamous but I sure as hell do. I can't believe you would do this to me and then let me find out about it from her in front of the entire pack." Not being able to keep them back anymore I let the tears fall. As I do I begin to notice that Derek has turned away from me and that his hands are opening and closing and his claws have revealed themselves meaning that he is having trouble keeping his wolf under control but still I press on, I will not let him off the hook for this. "Do you really think that little of me? If that's what you think why even be with me in the first place. You knew going into this how insecure I was about you and me and you go and do this and prove those insecurities right." I barely finish the sentence before Derek turns around and shoves me against the wall of my bedroom as he does so I feel his claws puncture the skin on my sides and yelp in pain but this does little to deter him. "You want to know what I think? I think that you and your constant whining and insecurities are what drove me to fuck Braedan. I mean why not she's hot and you, let's face it, are just happy for any little bit of attention I throw at you and if it wasn't for your tight little ass and your ability to suck cock I would have left you along time ago." He growled in my ear as his claws began to move from sides around to the front of my stomach, making the punctures of his claws into long slashes through my abdomen. The pain was excruciating and was making it hard to breathe, I tried to struggle and that just made things worse. Derek pulled his now bloodied claws from body and wrapped them around my neck and bashed my head against the wall with enough force that it caused my vision to blacken, but that could have been from the blood I was sure I was losing. His claws then punctured my neck, and a trail of blood began to slide down my neck. Why was he saying and doing this to me? This isn't the Derek I know and love. Maybe I didn't know him at all. As I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness as his hands tightened around my neck I couldn't help but thinking that this is how my life ends. Not from some enemy wolf pack, not from a kanima or fox demon but at the hands of the man I loved and I was sure loved me once. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Scott's POV:_

After what had happened at the loft I knew Stiles probably wanted to be alone but I also knew that Derek had followed him back to his place so I just wanted to make sure my best friend was alright, so I convinced Isaac that we needed to make a stop on the way home. As we neared the house we could both smell it. Blood. Stiles' blood. And a lot of it. We both shifted and began approaching the side of the house when we leapt up through the open window into Stiles' bedroom what we saw shocked us. Derek had Stiles pinned against the wall and he was suffocating him. Stiles had clearly already lost consciousness and had gone limp. Before either of us could move Derek released the grip he had on Stiles causing his body to fall to the floor. I growled. What had Derek done? He turned to face us, for the first time realizing that someone else was in the room. For a moment the room was quiet and was barely lit except for a bedside lamp and three sets of glowing werewolf eyes, one blue, one yellow and one red. "What have you done?" I growled moving towards Derek while Isaac raced to the prone body of Stiles lying motionless on the floor. Derek smirked at me and replied, "He deserved it. He wouldn't shut up. I had to show him who was boss." His reply left me almost speechless. This wasn't Derek. Something was seriously wrong and whatever it was had managed to escape the attention of the whole pack and now Stiles was paying the price. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time. Before he had a chance to react I attacked Derek, which in the small bedroom was no easy feat. I figured if I could hurt him or a break bone that this would trigger his healing and whatever was affecting him would hopefully be expelled from his system. Whatever was affecting him made him sluggish to my advance and allowed me to gain the upper hand quite quickly. Catching him off guard I wrestled him to the ground before managing to put him in a sort of arm bar before applying the necessary pressure to make his arm snap. The change was almost instantaneous. His face went blank for a moment like he was trying to work out where he was and then it was as if everything that had happened came flooding back. He pulled himself up with his good arm and looked towards where Isaac was cradling Stiles in his arms. "Isaac talk to me." I said as drew closer finally seeing the extent of the damage Derek had done to Stiles' body and it was not a pretty sight. "Scott he's breathing but barely. If we don't get him to a hospital and stop this bleeding he's not going to survive." Isaac was crying as he said this to me. Although he never really showed it I knew he had soft spot for Stiles. Stiles had helped him to deal with the panic attacks that he would sometimes get as a result of what his father had done to him and so Isaac was very grateful to him for that. I barely let him finish however before I pulled Stiles into my arms and ran towards Beacon Hills General Hospital, hoping that I wouldn't be too late to save my best friend.


End file.
